My number one
by Loveisnowlost12
Summary: Brooke. Nathan. Lucas. Chris. Don't we all just love the triangles? Well i guess in this case, the squares. BN, BL, BC. Open for suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Passion- strong feelings or emotions**

**Infatuation- ****foolish and usually extravagant passion or love or admiration**

**Chemistry-sexual attraction-you either have it or you don't**

**Brooke- ****Uncertain**

"I never meant to hurt you." How many times do you think one girl can hear that? Apparently, not enough.

Lucas Scott. Amazing writer, or aspiring one at least. Great at acting depressed and misunderstood, hence the nickname 'Broody'. His kisses make me feel like I've been to heaven and back. You would think a boy like that would be the perfect boyfriend, right? Nope. Worst boyfriend in the world.

We have dated on and off, for three in a half years, more off than on. I've cheated once. He's cheat four times, well that I know of. I know it's more through; I just don't have the proof, well not yet.

I have never loved someone as much as I love Lucas Scott. But I can't continue this on going relationship when there is no trust left in the relationship. I have done this I regret, but then again who hasn't. I bet you didn't sleep with your boyfriend's brother. Ok half brother. That situation was almost impossible to avoid. Hot guy Beautiful girl empty room sex. That story is much more complicated. It's probably better to leave no details out so you don't get the wrong idea.

Nathan Scott. Sexy as hell. I hate him. He hates me. Our attraction in indescribable. It all start with a fight with Lucas about a year ago. I drove over to Nathan's to see if he knew were his brother was. He didn't. And don't get the wrong idea here. I know Nathan and Lucas live in different houses, but they share a father and since I had already checked his house and his mom's café, I moved on to some unlikely places. Nathan handed me a beer, and not wanting to be rude I take it, and another, then two shoots. Nathan wasn't a insistent bystander in this. He drank two more shoots than I did, so we were a little bit more relaxed. Before I even knew it, we were in the bed room, and that's the last thing I remember. I woke up completely naked, lying next to a snoring Nathan, also naked. I slowly got out of the bed, got dressed, and sneaked out. We never talked about that night again, but probably because Lucas and I made up the next day. But I still hate him. He's an asshole. Doesn't care about anyone but himself. But that doesn't mean we don't still have chemistry, because we do, and a whole lot of it.

I hate thinking of the past. So I am going to stop. Me and the gang are going out for some drinks because we have tomorrow off, thanks to finals. Part of me doesn't want to go because Lucas and Nathan are going. But why wouldn't they? Just because Lucas and I broke up again doesn't mean he's banned from our group, but that doesn't mean I'm going to have any fun. I'm only really going to see the music act tonight. Chris Keller is performing tonight. I've heard the name before but I can't place the name to a face. Let me just say this. Tonight is going to be interesting.

**Let me know what you think. I won't all be in first person. Just this chapter to give some background. Lucas does not know about Brooke and Nathan. Nathan and Lucas are brothers, but don't get a long. But for very different reasons. Lucas is a cheater, but what else is new. In this story everyone has their own problems. There is going to be a lot of drama happening. I have decided the couples yet. Chris Keller is in this story but not as the same Chris Keller we know and love from the show. So just bare with me. Can't hide forever is still going, I just need some more time to get some more inspiration and ideas. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. I need to know if I should continue. I need honest opinions **


	2. Beautifully Broken

**Beautifully Broken**

The group of seven slowly moved their way into the packed club. As the seven of them got to their reserved table, the tension got worse.

After Brooke got to the table, she put her stuff down and walked to the center of the dance floor and seductively moved around catching the attention of a few guys. She was having a great time dancing with some of the gorgeous guys there, then she felt a hand on her hip and turn to see Nathan behind her. They started moving gently to the beat with each other. To say it was sexual was an understatement, after a few minutes Lucas came over to try to break them apart.

"Get the fuck off her!" Lucas said while trying to shove Nathan away from Brooke.

"Lucas get the hell away from me! We broke up, so now I can do whatever or however I want!" She screamed at him over the music. But that only made it worse.

"Stop being a bitch, Brooke. We only broke up yesterday and now you're dancing with my brother? What is this? Some sick attempt to make me jealous?"

"Why is it working?" She questioned sarcastically. "Are you kidding me! You cheated on me, AGAIN! You don't own me. I told you I never wanted to talk to you again. So why don't you go back to one of your hoe's and do what you do best,"

"Don't worry I will." Lucas told her. Lucas was about to walk away, when he turned back to face Nathan and got so close, there noses were touching. Right before anyone could get a punch in, Chris Keller came on the stage. As he sat on the stool, he had on the stage, he slowly looked into the audience and caught Brooke's eye. While they were staring, she finaly noticed him. His real name was Chris Robinson. They had grown up with in Tree Hill. He lived here till they were in 6th grade. they were always close, and one day he told her that he was moving to California with his mom because his parents were getting a divorce. She hadn't seen or talked to him in years. She thought it was beyond amazing that he was here now.

As they continued to look at each other, he spoke into the microphone. "Brooke Davis. This song is for you." To say the audience, along with Lucas and Nathan were shocked, was an understatement. As he started to play the song, Brooke never looked away.

_**Sometimes I think I pass you walking on the street and i believe it  
Sometimes I think I see you looking back at me.. now i see it  
everything you feel  
saying what is real  
Don't go away  
say you'll stay until the morning light  
Don't fade away into gray  
standing in the light  
I lie awake at night and never sleep to watch you breathing  
I tried to smile and laugh as you turned away but I was bleeding  
Everything I feel  
I make believe is real**__  
__**Don't go away  
say you'll stay until the morning light  
Don't fade away into gray  
standing in the light**_

Brooke slowly wiped a free falling tree away from her face.

_  
__**sometimes I think I pass you walking on the street and I believe it  
sometimes I think I see you looking back at me.. now I see it  
Don't go away  
say you'll stay until the morning light  
and Don't fade away into gray  
standing in the light  
Don't go away  
say you'll stay until the morning light  
and Don't fade away into gray  
standing in the light**_

**This night just got a little more interesting**.

Tell me what you think.


	3. Rescued

**Sorry I just got a new computer and my wireless keyboard won't work. I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Rescued**

"Chris!" Brooke screamed as she made her way through the exiting crowd and in to the arms of her old friend.

"Well I'll be damned. Who would have thought a party girl like you would still be trapped in a shithole like this!" Chris replied as he slowly released his grip on the stunning beauty.

"Shut up! Not everyone gets to move to California, and get discovered." Brooke told him, before punching him in the arm, and eloping him in another hug.

"I think you going to kill me by how hard you're squeaking me!" Chris whispered in her ear as he tried to loosen her grip. Slow Brooke released him, to wipe her eyes from the tears of joy running down her face. As Chris saw the tears, he slowly wiped the them away with his thumbs, then slowly leaning up down and gently kissing her forehead. He took his lips off her forehead when he heard someone clear their throat. As he looked around, he noticed to guys that we're much bigger than him and looked relativity angry, for reasons he would soon know.

"Oh, sorry guys! Nathan, Lucas, this is Chris Keller, aka Chris Johnson." Broke told the boys, while trying to hide her smile that was taking over her face.

"Weren't you in our middle school?" Nathan asked, trying to unnoticeably pry.

"Yeah, up until the end of seventh, when I left my best friend and moved to California."

"How long are you staying?" Lucas asked as more of a demand than a question.

"Actually, this was my last tour stop. I figured I might as well come down and check out the place I grow up in. Who knew I would find the one and only Brooke Davis down here as well."

"So you're staying!?" Brooke excitably questioned.

"It seems like it." Chris said matching her excitement. "I just need to grab a hotel for a while and I'll be all set."

"Chris! You can't stay in a hotel! Come stay with me." Brooke said, oblivious to the two furious guys standing as close as possible to her.

"Brooke, I can't. It just isn't right. I can't invade your privacy, and trust me, you being as crazy and wild as you were before I moved, you need as much as you can get."

"I insist. I won't take no for an answer."

Seeing where this was going, Nathan and Lucas were getting more and more furious by the second.

"Chris come stay with me" Nathan quickly countered Brooke's offer. "I have my own apartment, and since Lucas just moved in, we made another room and Lucas is fine sleeping on the couch."

"I don't even know you guys." Chris told the two guys.

"It will be a perfect chance to get to know each other" Lucas chimed in.

"Only if you're ok with it Brooke."

Brooke scanned over her two past lovers and after finding nothing noticeable wrong, decided it was ok. What was the worst that could happen?


	4. should've said no

**A/N - LONGEST CHAPTER YET! You guys are amazing. You're reviews inspired me so much that I just got a sudden urge to write. The next update will take longer because I work three days this week, and all weekend. I will update when it's possible and when I am a little more relaxed. Thank you all so much. **

**Should've said no**

"_Got a single Silver Bullet, I shot right through my heart. To prove I can't survive, without you."_

Chris Keller hated moving his own luggage. He wanted to stay in a hotel so they could move it, but he reluctantly agreed to stay with two guys he had just met. While he slowly struggled to carry his luggage up the long stair case, Nathan and Lucas buzzed by him without even a look in his direction. He decided his only motives for staying with the two guys, was to get to the truth about what was or had happen between both of them and Brooke.

* * *

"You fucking retard! Why the hell did you tell him to stay here?!" Lucas yelled at his brother, while their new guest was a far enough distance ago to be unable to hear their conversation.

"You can thank me anytime." Nathan told Lucas smugly.

"For what? Making everything even more complicated?" Lucas yelled, but quickly lowered his voice in fear their guest might hear.

"Think of it this way, Brooke has to come over to see him or get him, and we can interrogate the hell out of him in the mean time."

Lucas was about to respond when Chris appeared in the door way, clearing his throat to make his presence known. "Nice place." Chris complimented in an attempted to clear the tension of yet another thing he didn't know about. "So where's my room?"

After Nathan showed Chris to Lucas's room, the boys decided to watch T.V in an attempt to bond. The plan was working out great until the questions started. "So how do you to know Brooke?" Chris ask gently, fearing for their answers.

Lucas was the first to chime in. "Brooke and I have dated on and off for about three in a half years. Right now we're just going through an off period."

"As usual." Nathan said under his breath. Unfortunately, it was heard by everyone.

"Shut the hell up Nathan, it's complicated." Lucas hissed at his half brother.

"What's so complicated? Your constant cheating, or the constant fighting!?" Nathan yelled at his brother, causing everyone to look a little alarmed.

"You cheat on her?" Chris asked as he grew angrier and angrier that his old friend's on and off again boyfriend was a cheater.

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I don't even know you!" Lucas screamed at Chris as he raised himself off the couch and over to Chris's seat. Chris slowly stood up to stand face to face to him. Sensing what was about to happen, Nathan grabbed Chris's arm and lead him out the door.

* * *

As Nathan and Chris stood outside of Brooke Davis's door, he couldn't help but wonder why she always took so long to answer the door. He understood that she was a girl, and they always checked themselves out and then answered the door, but Brooke took the longest of any girl he'd had ever meet.

Slowly Brooke opened the door to see the two boy's practicality begging to come in. As she let them through she slowly glanced at Nathan, who stared back intensely. They slowly made their way to her living room, where Nathan took the chair and Chris was left to sit next to Brooke. He didn't realize what he did until they both sat. Nathan slowly squeezed his fist together in a attempted to clam down, but only Brooke took notice.

"So as much as I enjoy company, do you guy's want to explain why you are here?" Brooke questioned.

"Lucas was about to attack Chris, so I pulled him out of there." Nathan answered quickly.

"He's crazy." Chris told the two quickly, who both shared a laugh at his comment that was so close to home.

"We know." Nathan and Brooke responded in unison. The quickly shared another look, but for it to get noticed by Chris.

"I never asked you, Nathan, what you're history with Brooke is." Brooke's head quickly shot to Nathan, giving him warning signs all over her face.

"Just friends. Nothing more. Trust me, she's to moody for me." Nathan answered with his classic Scott charm. His answer was received with death stares from the brunette.

"So where are you two planning on sleeping tonight? I mean going back to the apartment in out of the question because Lucas will kill you in you're sleep."

"Damn. I didn't even think of that." Nathan said with all honesty.

"Stay here. Nathan, you can sleep on the couch, and Chris you can come sleep with me." Hearing those words made Nathan's face turn bright red with anger. As much as he tried to hide it, Brooke saw it, and smiled with happiness that she was making him squirm in his seat. "Well I'm tried. Nathan you know where the blankets are, Chris and I are going to bed." Brooke smiled seductively at Chris as she took his hand and lead him to her room, and slowly shut the door, leaving a very pissed off Nathan to contemplate his thoughts.

* * *

Brooke had been trying for hours to get to sleep, but it was unsuccessful every time she tried. Her thoughts were racing. She gently looked down to her waist and slowly smiled as she saw Chris's arm around her. Her thoughts slowly started to imagine what it would be like to have Nathan's arms around her once again. She tried to shake her thoughts of him, but when that failed, she slowly drifted to sleep believing it was Nathan that was holding her.

Nathan slowly drifted of to sleep with image's of Brooke in his mind.

**Tell me what you think. Tell me who you like together. **


	5. Author's note

First and foremost, I would love to say how much I appreciate all the support and encouragement. Your reviews make me feel amazing and so inspired. Secondly I would like to apologize with all my heart for the lack of updating. I have been going through a major transition in my life, and as most people who have been through one know, it takes a while to sort them out. I have been so busy with working, friends, and family that I don't have anytime for myself, let alone updating. I hope you can all understand how truly sorry I am. I will be updating, but I cannot give you a firm date. Just try to stick with me. And thank you for your time and patience.


End file.
